


What You're Worth

by patchfire



Series: Story of Three Boys [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Tumblr: fuckurtweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love their loves.</p>
<p>[For Fuckurt Week: First Time. Technically, it's before the first time.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).



> Because Rav wanted to know how this conversation went.

Puck watches Finn go into his room as they all go upstairs after dinner, and he isn’t sure what he’s trying to say when he turns to look at Kurt. Kurt’s face is hard to read, too, and they walk into Kurt’s room with both of them looking, Puck is sure, a little weird. 

“I’m not good enough at words,” Puck says. “Lyrics, English class, this, they’re all words.” 

“I’m better at words, but there aren’t good ones here.” Kurt sighs. “There aren’t enough words for this entire month.” 

“And I don’t think writing Finn a song would really do that much good, which would usually be my go-to at this point,” Puck says. “That just leaves the tactile.” 

Kurt raises his eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s on the table, is it?” 

“Like either of us would _actually_ turn him down?” Puck asks wryly. Kurt bits his lip a little but doesn’t deny it, and Puck laughs. “There’s nothing wrong with our ‘exception’ list looking identical, right?” 

“No, that’s true,” Kurt says. “I hardly think he’d go for both of us at once, though.” Kurt looks almost guilty as he smiles. “It’s definitely not the worst thought.” 

“I—no, it’s not,” Puck agrees. “And it probably _would_ make him feel better.” 

“Except for the part where he’s not gay?” 

Puck shrugs. “I don’t know, I think I’m pretty good, right? Maybe I could overcome that.” 

“Oh, _you_ could?” Kurt laughs. “Maybe it’d be me.” 

“If it ever happens, it probably would be both of us,” Puck concedes. 

“Just once wouldn’t have to mean anything about him. We could make it clear that we weren’t expecting him to change how he identifies or anything,” Kurt says almost brightly. 

“We could, and we should probably stop teasing ourselves now.” 

“It’s a little strange we’re discussing this so calmly, you have to admit.” 

“Maybe,” Puck says. “But since we both are, I guess we’re okay.”


End file.
